Daydreams and Nightmares: Support Log
by lambentLodestar
Summary: This is the support log for my Self-Insert fic, Daydreams and Nightmares. All supports will be here– once I've written them all!– regardless of whether or not they become canon in-fic. These are the conversations the non-canon characters have with each other and the canon characters. Requests wanted!
1. Shanzira and Robin– C Support

**Robin and Shanzira: C support.**

* * *

...

...

I fucking hate this piece of shit. Rip rip rip, toss. Gods, I haven't drawn anything so crappy since I was twelve. It's like I completely forgot what the guy looked like, and then decided to top it off by drawing left-handedly. As Inigo Montoya said, "I am not left-handed!"

I rest an arm on the table and sit my head atop it. Yes, I know this is bad for my circulation, but I don't like lying my head on the table without a pillow. Seriously, it hurts my neck. I'm getting tired... At least my collarbone isn't troubling me much.

Footsteps. I look up. I see Robin, messing around with her silvery-blonde hair. I allow myself a smirk for a bit until she tries to pull her hands away and finds they're stuck in her own hair.

What, does she have a bird's nest hidden in there? "Oh, Robin. Looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a tangle." It's like she doesn't even know how to handle her own hair.

She freezes up and looks at me, then gives a nod, as slight as her impromptu harness allows her. "Yes... I hate to impose, but could you–?"

I know what she's asking, so I go ahead and interrupt. "No prob! I can handle hair like I handle a pen! Where's your comb?" She tilts her head towards her pocket; I reach in and grasp it. "Ah, here it is. Just a second..." With a few deft movements, her fingers are freed, and her hair de-clumped. I stand back, proud.

She lifts a mirror from her pocket and regards her reflection with awe. "Wow. You de-tangled it almost instantly." I watch as Robin tilts the mirror around to get a better view of all the tangle-spots.

I nod proudly. Thank you, love. "When you have hair as unruly as mine, you learn how to handle it." I twirl a lock of my bangs around my finger, then I tilt my head sideways in thought. "It's gotten much better over the past decade, though. But you," I point my hair-twirling finger at Robin, "it's like you never learned how to do anything other than tie it."

Her next face is one of distress and embarrassment. "Er, well, yes, I can't say I remember doing anything else with it..."

HEADDESK. "Oh, right, amnesiac. Sorry about that." I'm an idiot. Uhm, try suggestions, maybe teach her how to style it? Let's start simple. "Well, while I'm at it, you want me to do anything special with your hair? Tie it in a bun, leave it plain, braid it?"

She shakes her head in decline, still obvious nervous about it. "I'd prefer my usual style, thank you. Those styles seem to be begging for a mess..."

Ungh. I see her point. Well, I might as well do as she asked. "Only if you're bad at this. No problem, I can do this. Here you go!" How does this work again? Oh, that's how. Okay! Double buns. Damn, her hair's longer than I thought. I finish and hold up her mirror so she can examine my handiwork.

A please smile stretches across her face. "Thank you, Shanzira." She lowers the mirror. "I'd never have guessed you were so skilled at hairstyling." Is she asking for tips? Eh? I _LOVE_ TEACHING!

Delighted, I smile as I continue conversing. "It requires a little bit of artistic sense to pick out a good style, and that is something I have plenty of. But," here I frown a little in though, "I swear a ponytail would suit you better. Would certainly be easier to draw..." Oh, gods, it would be. Having a hairstyle like that, I know how to draw one.

She pauses and glances at me warily. "You draw me?"

Mm-hmm. "I draw all of the Shepherds. You guys are fun to doodle, and all the guys are eye candy." Oh, gods, that makes me think of Gaius. His theme song is Candyman by Christina Aguilera, end of story. Even better for the suggestive theme. I should try dating him.

"Eye candy?" Robin's confused tone brings me back out of la-la land.

I raise up my index fingers to punctuate this. "They. Look. Sexy. I admit, looks aren't the way to my heart, but having hot guys around is never bad." Gaius, Frederick, Stahl, who else...?

One eyebrow raised in serious concern, the amnesiac asks, "may I ask how much time you spend thinking about men?"

... "... I have no clue. A lot? I'm lonely." Couldn't be more honest there. I just... Hng. Hnnnnnnngggggg. Gaiusssssssss.

"Well," she begins gingerly, "perhaps you wouldn't be if you bothered to comb your hair into a nicer style?"

She really just said that? _Robin,_ rude?

I hold my words for a moment to give her a good perspective on how appalling that was. "That was low, Robin. Any guy worth his salt knows that looks aren't everything." Besides, it would be a pain in the ass to comb my hair like that. I mean, I've done it a few times for special occasions– senior prom, for example, I looked like a goddamn princess– but everyday? No. Not on your life, unless I was in a really good mood or I had a crush on someone.

Robin gingerly pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shanzira. I didn't mean to put it so rudely." Siggghhhhh.

Better reassure her. "Apology accepted. If you'd really offended me," I add with a nasty grin, "you'd know."

She shudders. "Do I want to know?"

I pick up my parchments, a horrible idea popping into my head for revenge. "No, you don't." I exit the pantry, swiping some bread while I'm at it. Oh, this is going to be good. I go to my room, hastily sketch a rather... incriminating sketch of Robin and Chrom, then exit. That was once my OTP. I mean, I still ship it– which is amazing, I'm not much for shipping– but better and more lovable pairings have appeared in my life. For anyone who played the Tellius series, Geoffrey and Elincia are the cutest. Don't ask about Ike, he's not shippable at all. Yawn!

* * *

**Author's notes: Apparently FFN has no respect for scriptwriters. It's hard to write without adding description, do they know that? Sigh. Now I have to add prose to all those scripts... Crap. Also, sorry that this one is directly ripped from the fic; I'll work on changing that. I'll try to add one support per day, since I already have the scripts for several of them typed out. Shio hasn't gotten any supports yet, since she was recruited like LAST CHAPTER. To make this seem like more than a rip of the fic, I'll add another support to give this some semblance of importance.**  
**Note: These are supports which COULD happen, not supports which HAVE happened. You guys– the readers– can vote on which supports you want to appear in the fic! Or you could just not have them entirely appear, with only oblique references as to when they happen.  
Edit: A reviewer asked that the supports which happen in the main fic be denoted, so I'm doing so here. This support happens in Chapter Six: Effing Miracles.**


	2. Shanzira and Robin– B Support

**Robin and Shanzira: B support.**

* * *

OH BOY I HEAR ROBIN RIGHT NOW! I wipe the stupid grin off my face ninja-fast.

Robin's silhouette is plain against my tent wall for a moment, and I palpably hear her call out for me. "Shanzira! Where are you, you little–"

I interrupt with an obligatory cross between height gag and reference. "Who're you calling so short she doesn't even reach half the height of her spear?!" I had that REHEARSED. I was so ready for this.

"Wha–" Robin pauses for a moment, dumbfounded, then storms into my tent. She snarls anew: "I never said such a thing! And you! Why did you–"

"Calm your shit," I wave her away, "I was just joking. Old in-joke from home." I actually got the nickname "Edward" from one of my friends, and she was talking about Edward ELRIC. Said friend is the same one who named me Merida, she's a nicknamer. What else did she name me? Strider, if I remember right, since I cosplayed as Dave Strider from Homestuck that Halloween.

I'm drawn back to reality (a beautiful reality) with a snort from the tactician. "That's not what I'm angry about! Where did THIS come from?!" And she holds up my precious artwork of her kissing Chrom. Yes, that's what I was pinning up earlier today. SHIPPING.

"Oh my," and I can't hide a Severa-smirk, "I'd say someone thinks you two look good together." I'm trying to imply that I had no hand in it, but it's hard, I'm actually really bad at this (but trying to figure out how to improve). "Actually, I have to admire the quality of this art, it's–"

She cuts me off. "It's yours, isn't it?"

"Well fuck," I laugh. Oh well, I know whose ire I face, it's that of Grima herself, and _I REGRET NOTHING!_

She crumples it in her fist and leans over to yell at me; if she and I were sparring, I'd say she just presented me with a wonderful opening to her head (poke poke poke!). "Why would you draw this and then _distribute copies_ of it around camp?!"

I'm still laughing when I reply, "ehhh, two reasons: Revenge, and I thought it would make an excellent prank." And boy, it did. Hoo, I'm gonna have a job drying these tears, they're tears of laughter. Aw damn, I'm still sore from the aggrieved tears earlier, fuck.

Her reply is almost prefaced with an "uh?!" sound. "Revenge for what, that comment that one time?! That hardly warrants such a–"

"Far more prank than revenge, though," I reflect happily.

Oh my, I do love that shade of red her face is turning. I really do, it's just... Wow. I have to use that red in a drawing sometime. "You do know I can hardly stand to go near Chrom because of this, right?!" She flashes the crumpled and ruined artwork in my face again.

I lean back calmly. "Really? Huh," I chuckle. "Well, that means the prank worked and got the desired effect." I close her eyes and brace myself, still smiling.

_"YOU WANTED THIS?!" _I do believe I just heard Lon'qu jump and nearly scream (think Ragna the Bloodedge reacting to ghosts, if you've ever played Blazblue) outside the tent. Yeah, we recruited him, I just never see much of him despite how cool and fucking hilarious he is. I need to run up and glomp him sometime and see how he reacts.

I hold up my pointer finger to draw her attention. "Not to sound like a broken record, but calm down, Robin." Clam down, I thought. Damn, I have got to stop rereading Homestuck. "It's just a prank. I'll explain that to the boss, okay? And that explanation will be accompanied by a sincere apology." I wave that same hand I used the pointer finger of to wave her worries away. Then, screwing myself over with no regrets, I add: "In the mean, I still plan on laughing my ass off."

There's plenty of air in Robin's mouth; she's trying not to literally explode at me. I'm so glad she's not Grima right now. "You, you... You witch!"

Aw, she didn't outright call me a bitch? Robin, I am _disappoint _(sic). "Ahh, some advice for you, my dear Robin," I sit up again to properly deliver these morals. "Live life to the fullest. A day without laughter is a day wasted." After that, I stand and approach the exit to my tent. "Think on that, love, and maybe you'll be a little more fond of winging it." I step out, and linger just long enough to catch what she says.

"Why would I... Argh! She's gone! That little minx!" Whatever happened to that attention span, eh?! _HAHAH!_

* * *

**Author's notes: The desperately awaited B support between Robin and I. YOU GUYS THOUGHT SIBLING BOND. HAHAHA. Maybe later. First, dinner.  
Edit because the author is half asleep and very hungry: This support appeared in Chapter Twelve: Elle Vent.**


	3. Shanzira and Robin– A Support

**Shanzira and Robin: A Support.**

* * *

"How are you doing, Shanzira?"

I plop myself onto my hastily unfurled bedroll, exhaustion present in my sigh. "I'm dead but still walking. And you?"

I can't see her face, or even her at all, but I imagine she's tilting her head towards me as she answers. "Tired as well, but I'm all right."

"Good," I sigh. "Naga knows we'd be screwed if something happened to you."

I'm definitely on autopilot now– I'm speaking without thought. Used to do this as a kid, and I was still clever enough. I have nothing going through my head, I'm just replying with what my mouth forms first. You can ensure honesty this way...

Footsteps approach me, with the sharp clat of heels against ground. "So were you aware of this when you drew this?" Aaaaand my shipping art is dangled before me. Is she still on about that?

Another sigh. I seem to be doing that a lot. "That was only a lighthearted prank to see your face and reaction. Sorry, I was just... being stupid." Yeah. Being stupid. As always...

The artwork vanishes from my sight, and Robin sits next to me (I can tell because my bedroll gave way where she's sitting). "You really like to imagine me and Chrom together, don't you?"

"Yeah," I yawn. "You two look like a really cute couple." One-time OTP.

"Perhaps even doing things a little more scandalous?"

... Oh. Oh Naga, I'm an idiot. She was wondering just how dirt– can I escape this conversation now?

"Robin, please, for the love of all the gods, do _not_ lead me to imagine such things." This is not a particularly good time for me to be imagining naked men GODS DAMN IT!

WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND?!

I hear her chuckle. ... _Chuckle?_ "I can see why you enjoy it," she says.

CAN I STRANGLE HER?! I look straight at her and she- oh.

Now I get it.

"Geddoff my bedroll," I grumble as I push her off of it. When she hits the ground, she's laughing too hard to care. "That was mean."

She gasps for breath. "I can see why you enjoy your pranks." Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Robin sits up and looks at me. She probably just added a hell of a laugh line to her face. "It feels just as good to get revenge for that."

I look at her in slight terror. "Gods, what have I unleashed upon this world? A master tactician with a fetish for pranking– I fear for all who you might target." Specifically, myself.

With a smaller chuckle, she says, "you needn't worry, O mistress of japes." Why does that make me worry more? "I will wield this gift wisely as a tactician would. I'll be sure to tell Chrom you've repaid your debt for the posters."

I would hope for that to be the end of it, but my gut's screaming too loudly at me (and I'm pretty sure that's not my appetite). So: "Robin, can we just stop the prank business here and now before we both go so far south that we won't be able to get out of it?"

She looks my in the eye. I still can't believe her eyes are brown instead of red, but ehhh, fine. Red would make tons more sense for a fellblood, though. "All right. All you had to do was ask. We're friends, aren't we?"

I... Suppose we are. I have a habit of making close friends without realizing it. One day it's just chatting over a campfire, the next I'm sharing fanfic ideas. I mean, Robin and I are good enough friends that we can mind fuck each other and completely forgive each other for it.

That says a lot.

"I guess we are friends." I lie back down on my bedroll. "I didn't even realize I was being friendly. It just sort of happened."

She sits back down next to me. "Going to sleep? We march tomorrow."

I yawn. Let's face it, I'm so exhausted that only a nap can fix my issues here. "Yup." I adjust my coat and turn over.

* * *

**This support happened in chapter 22: My Mind Gets Blown. I originally wrote one in the situation and overhauled that because it wasn't a support for all occasions. Meh. Anyways, it's Thursday and I last slept on Wednesday. It's time to sleep.**


	4. Shanzira and Chrom– C Support

**Shanzira and Chrom: C Support.**

* * *

So how's my collarbone doing? I gingerly touch it with my OUCH THAT HURTS. Well, okay. I should... Probably try to make my life as easy as possible. It was pretty stupid to grab the spear for that fight yesterday, so I should use tomes in the longfort fight. Now where are– Fucking shit, I don't have my wind tome on me. And where did the damn convoy go? Can't see it, we pitched tents and they're still coming down. Fuck! Okay, I'll just find Chrom, he always knows where it is.

I turn around and wander about, trying to find him for a little while. The man is elusive sometimes. Maybe I should try calling for him. "Hm... Chrom? Where are you? I need to check on–"

His baritone voice pops up _right behind_ me. "Yes?"

"WUH!" I jump about a mile into the sky. "Holy crap, don't scare me like that." I rub my chest– well below the collarbone, thank you– to try and slow my heart rate down. This is not helpful for my anxiety.

He raises his eyebrows like a tent and puffs up slightly, inhaling air to apologize hastily. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." Well, you did, boss. You did. The guys just loooove scaring the shit out of me. "What is it you need?"

I slump over slightly. He apologized, no need to get teasingly pissy or anything. "Um, I needed to get something out of the convoy, and I can't seem to find the darn thing." I twist my head around to glance for it, while I'm at it.

His entire face lifts when he notices it's something he can actually help me with. "Oh, it's over this way. Here." He leads me towards it and _gods fucking damn it it was right in front of my tent._ Epic. Failure.

I slap myself and sigh, hunching over slightly. I'm really disappointed in myself for such an epic fail. "Thanks. Um..." I feel like I should say more, but what...? What's nagging my mind...

Boss turns to look at me, striking sincerity in his eyes. He is the most likable prince I've ever had the fortune to know of, fuck Ephraim. "Yes?"

I clasp my hands behind my back shyly and puff forward my chest (as though standing in a military salute), unsure of how to say this. "Thanks again, but this is for something different."

He tilts his head sideways slightly, curious about my thoughts. ('This is why writing in first person is fun' is what I think.) "For what?"

Found the words! "Taking time out of your busy schedule to pay attention to each of us lowly soldiers. I mean," I raise my hands to gesticulate, even though I can't really punctuate my meaning much, "I bet if I died," I point at myself, "most armies wouldn't miss me," shruggy shrug shrug, "but this one?" Point at the ground. "You'd all be sad for a week, at least. It feels nice to be appreciated." Finish with a smile and arms wrapped around torso in a hug.

Chrom smiles wide, happy that he apparently does a good job. Everyone loves praise. The only way I could make this sweeter would be to say his name more; people like hearing their own names. "It's my duty as commander to take care of my men, isn't it?"

I grin mischievously, a thousand ways to tease him popping into my head. "Do I look like a man to you?" I place my hands on my hips and pop my chest out, to give him an eyeful of my "assets". (I've done this while hypnotized. I was not even slightly embarrassed; I am not even now.)

He laughs, not really seeing what I'm doing there. "Haha! No, not really, even if you do dress like one." I slump over at that and give him a look. You know, the _look_. The one a woman gives a man when he says something _wrong_. Chrom returns his attention to me and notices my expression, and he quickly gets nervous. "Um, Shanzira? Why are you looking at me that way?" He lays a hand on Falchion, which I assume is his comfort toy of sorts for him, and his feet are perfectly positioned so he can turn tail and run.

Am I really that scary? Oh, man. I should take lessons from Maribelle. I straighten out and chuckle. "Oh, this is priceless." Hee hee. "I could tease the everliving crap out of you, but I won't. That would be immature." I'm not Lissa, after all.

Chrom rubs the back of his head in relief. "I almost expected you to, actually." Something tells me it wasn't just the teasing he was afraid of there. "It seems you're always ready with some sort of quip whenever something happens."

Heh. I smile at this; it's essentially praise to me. "Nice to know I'm known as being witty everywhere I go. For the third time today, thanks." I give him a little bow. It's a cutesy sort of bow, with my hand over my sternum. (You know how Miles Edgeworth bows? It's an imitation of that.) I straighten back up.

"You're quite welcome." He pats me on the shoulder, and his touch is surprisingly rough, for having such a... Gentle is the wrong word... Friendly? Yeah, he's got a surprisingly rough touch for having such a friendly personality.

This feels awkward.

That note in my mind, I turn on the toes of my left foot to go find my tent. "Welp, I'd better go grab my stuff. Bye-ya!" We ARE about to march again soon. I break into a tip-toeing trot to make my way back to my tent. I hope Robin hasn't screwed everything up.

"Goodbye," and I can only assume he waved. I'm several feet further when he next speaks, but I hear it clearly (his voice is easy to make out). "What a strange girl. Despite her quirks, she's quite diplomatic. Perhaps I should be careful..." Heh. Yes, you should, Chrom. Pretty sure I can't support with you.

Aw, fucking shit! I forgot to get my wind tome out of the convoy! Welp, can't go back now...

* * *

**Author's notes: Just sayin', the dreamers can support with anyone in the first gen of the opposite gender. They also can support with all the other dreamers, and two other characters in the first gen of their choice (I'm getting a support with– Wait a minute, I shouldn't say who. Silly me.) Leave a request; these are really quick to write!  
This support happens in Chapter Eight: I'm Too Self-Aware Sometimes.**


	5. Shanzira and Chrom– B Support

**Shanzira and Chrom: B Support.**

* * *

Fuck it. I'm not going to squirm like a little wimp. I'm going to go out and do it. I don't care how awkward I feel. I need to get this right. I call along the hallways. "Um, Chrom? Chrooooom? I need your help with something!"

"What are you shouting about?" He's right behind me. At this point, I'm used to it, so I stop jumping. Instead, I smoothly about-face.

I brighten my face into a smile with which to greet him. Always greet people with smiles. "Oh, there you are. Can you stand still for a moment?"

He sees the treasure I hold in my fingers. "Is that your sketchbook? It dawns on him at last. "Ah, I see. You want to draw me."

I give him a big, energetic, childish nod. I always try to make myself appear smaller and lesser in front of authority, it disarms people. "Mm-hmm! Wanna make sure I get your face right."

He smiles and pulls up a nearby chair to have a seat. "Well, draw away. May I see it when you finish?"

PFFDSMKSHDJK! "Don't move! And uh," I should answer his question, "that might be a while." Let me explain. "I'm just sketching to get the general idea down so I'll have something to copy later at my convenience. It'll be some time before I finish the final product, I'm afraid!" I put one hand behind my back in slight embarrassment.

He's quiet, looking at me but not moving. Oh, great.

I try to break the awkwardness. "Wow, I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall– Not that it's your fault, I mean, I did tell you to shut up. Sorry." I just told a prince to shut up, oh gods. That's excessively rude. "Umm... I should probably try to fill the silence anyways, to dull the edge off your boredom." That is, provided the sound of my voice doesn't totally annoy him.

It's not like I can tell, he won't say anything.

"So, uh..." Find a conversation topic, Shanz. THERE IT IS! Honest compliments! Yeah! And throw in commentary! It's as easy as writing an essay! "Did anyone ever tell you you look really nice? Even when your outfit's a total mess." There's a strange sort of savage fairness in a mess, i love it. "It's the reason I've been meaning to draw you properly at some point– actually, you're not the only one, everyone around here is drop-dead handsome." Especially Frederick. Oh, gods, Frederick. Hnnnnggggg. I can't wait 'till we hit S rank.

And Chrom might have thoughts on this, but I can't fucking tell, I asked him not to talk.

So I just blabber on with my thoughts. "Especially Frederick, oh gods. I don't know what it is with me and the loyal knight archetype, but for some reason I keep daydreaming about–" The fuck am I saying? "Shit, what am I rambling about? Never mind any of that!" I hit myself in the face with my sketchbook.

A smile and a slight chuckle crack through Chrom's silence. "Haha. I think any man around here would be lucky to have you. You don't need to shut yourself away like that."

"Hush, hush, hush!" I'm still hiding my face, it must look like a cherry right now. "I'm drawing you, remember? Oh gods, this is embarrassing. I rambled about that topic in front of you, of all people." My fucking boss. "Pretty sure you don't need to know all the extraneous details." There IS a thing called TMI, after all. "Anyways, I'm done."

He stands and stretches, then pushes the chair away. I could swear I heard something crack, maybe the wood. "Conversations like these build bonds, and these bonds are what keep this army together. I don't mind listening to you."

Huh...? "Wait, you just... Okay, fine." Quick recovery. I whisper to myself to properly organize my thoughts. "So this is a support conversation? Wait, does that mean...?"

"Did you say something?"

Oh, right, don't whisper when there are people nearby, especially your boss. I brighten up again with a cutesy salute. "Oh, nothing," I sing at him. "Anyways, I'd better go work on that artwork! Bye!" I turn and skip off, though each skip covers little distance. I want to eavesdrop, he's talking to himself.

"She acts timid, yet she had few issues with approaching me and talking about herself." From the tone of his voice, he could be scratching his head. "I don't even know what to make of her..."

* * *

**This support happened in Chapter Seventeen: Storms in the Chest.**


	6. Shanzira and Frederick– C Support

**Shanzira and Frederick: C Support.**

* * *

While I'm at it, I hum. Let's go with the Fire Emblem theme, yeah, that'll be funny. Heh.

"Excuse me, milady," I jump up in the air upon hearing this voice, "but I have a request."

"AUGH!" GODS _DAMN_ IT, FREDERICK! "STOP DOING THAT!" I think I might have another anxiety attack. Please, no. Phew.

Frederick's clearly confuzzled. "Doing..." He quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head sideways. "What, may I ask?"

Exasperated sigh. "Coming up behind me and scaring the tar out of me!" Pant, pant. "I think I might just piss myself if you do that again." Wipe forehead. Yep, that's sweat. Crap. Why do the guys _always_ do this?

He bows politely. Unnnghghh. Stop doing that, this is the worst time for me to be thinking about all the attractive men here. "My apologies." He rises back up. "To frighten you was not my intent."

"Then how are you so _good_ at it? Ugh," I sigh. "Don't answer that, it was rhetorical."

He closes his mouth, because yes, I really did have to tell him not to. After that comes a small pause; I've got a particularly strange font of humor, methinks that's what threw him off. "If you say so." He nods. "Not to repeat myself, but there is a service I would have you render me. You are an artisan, are you not?"

I narrow my eyes; this rings a bell. There was only one instance in which Frederick used the word "artisan," and something tells me there were consequences. "Yes. Why?"

He inhales air, oh boy, this is going to be a long one. "I would like to commission a poster, for the purpose of raising morale." Hang on, wait a min– "I would ask that this poster depict our lord Chrom, naked, with–"

"Not," I interrupt immediately, "on your life. Shirtless, no problem; nude, no drawing." Hell no, I am NOT being responsible for that. I should warn Chrom about this. Besides, I have, um, problems drawing the male genitalia. By problems, I mean I don't– I haven't– I've never drawn 'em before. I mean, I don't draw porn or anything, just... fanservice. Abs, pecs, that stuff. And sometimes I might draw nude women, because I know what we look like. Male parts? Please, no.

Frederick seems discouraged, and if he's only discouraged, I'd better try hard to dissuade him. "Ngh... I will simply have to find another artisan, then." Uh-oh.

"_Or_ you could abandon the idea altogether," I point out. "Chrom's not going to be happy when he finds out." Oh, boy, he won't. I remember how that support conversation goes now, Chrom freaks out and tears down every poster he can find, and he's red in the face for the rest of the week. I might have exaggerated just now. I should go read those ones again, they were hilarious. But I have no desire to have anything to do with them.

From his tone of voice, he's still not dissuaded. "We shall see, then." Okay. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. I close my sketchbook and get up to leave, but he stops me. "If I may, that tune you hummed earlier, are you aware that it is the Ylissean national anthem?"

What? The Fire Emblem theme is the Ylissean national anthem? Wow, didn't know that. Cool, I guess. I turn to face him. "Mm-hmm." That hum wasn't too convincing. Shit. "Catchy tune."

He seems to buy it. That, or he's a damn good actor. (UNF.) "It brings me joy to see such a hearty patriot amongst the Shepherds." Oh, wow, that's a low bow. "Very well, if decline is still your answer, please excuse me..."

I avert my eyes to distract myself, ten gold says I'm blushing. No bet? "You're excused. Please don't ask me to draw people naked again." Hastily, I tread a path back to my room. I can hear him talking to himself as I leave, though, and my hearing is surprisingly sharp when I don't want it to be.

"Farewell, milady. Hm," he hums. "Her behavior is odd, quite suspicious..." Aw, crap. Yep, I bet he didn't buy it. "Methinks she merits investigation. But how..." He muses for a bit, and right as I turn to enter my room, I hear his eureka: "Ah! I have it!"

This is a bad herald.

* * *

**My favorite supports. That is all.  
This support's in the fic, in Chapter Ten: Break My Own Rules.**


	7. Shanzira and Frederick– B Support

**Shanzira and Frederick: B Support.**

* * *

I plop myself down in my tent and lie still for about an hour, then I try to draw. Hard work, though; my hands won't stop shaking.

I hear footsteps approaching my tent, and someone disturbs the flap. "Milady?"

I look up, recognizing that voice. "Hm? Oh, wow, Frederick, you didn't accidentally sneak up on me for once. What is it?" Am I in trouble? From the look on your face, I'd guess not. Okay. Looks like you just want to know something.

He steps inside and straightens out. It hits me right then that he's _in my damn tent._ DAMN IT, SHANZIRA, STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF. "I thought perhaps you might desire my assistance."

"W– with what? I have nothing to do right now but kill time." Kill time and hide that stupid lousy godsdamn blush on my face. Oh gods. Someone get him out. ROBIN! SAVE ME! Oh, wait, she wouldn't, she... Yeah, I pissed her off. SHIT.

Frederick averts his eyes from me, looking to the wall, but still facing me. "Then you might enjoy "killing time" with me?"

In a very painful (though involuntary) motion for my diaphragm, I mock a spit-take. I would've wrecked my sketchbook if I'd had water in my mouth. "Wh... Please clarify?"

"I had the notion of going into town with you and requisitioning supplies... At a relaxed pace, of course, so we might stop for lunch, perhaps?" His face, his face... It's like it bothers him to have to ditch the whole badass stern lieutenant shtick for even a moment. Either he is a DAMN good actor, or...

Stumbling, I try to test my hypothesis. "I– wha– Are you..." Okay, just start with his damn name. People like being called by their names. "Frederick, are you asking me on a date?"

Still avoiding my gaze, he nods his head. "Yes, milady. But if you are averse to the idea, we could instead–"

I interrupt him with a very important question. "So what will we get to eat?"

"I beg your pardon?" What, he's startled that I seem agreeable to this? Stop mirroring me.

I repeat myself at a slower pace, more clearly. "What kind of food will we eat for lunch?"

He stumbles, but recovers well. "I... I have heard of a restaurant skilled in the ways of pasta-making, if that interests you."

Ooh... I'm normally the type to shy away from love. Really. It really disturbs me that someone can effortlessly worm their way into my heart and then, if they choose to, wreak havoc on me. "You are... So tempting. Really. Not kidding. How'd you know pasta's my favorite? Don't answer that." Yes, he was about to answer. "This is just... I need a moment." I close my eyes, so as to shut him out.

I hear the clink of armor which suggest a bow. "Of course, milady. Would you have me leave, that you might think alone?"

My eyes bolt open. "No, gods, no! Just... Aw, wow." Let's face it, Shanz, you know your answer. "I'm not good at saying yes, am I? But umm, yeah, sure, I'll go." Okay, another important question to ask. "Should I wear anything special? I hate looking nice." Oh gods, do I. I know this is a tangent, but being caught in a nice outfit is extremely embarrassing to me. My therapist can speculate all she likes on the matter. (She's not the sort to speculate though.) ANYWAYS BACK ON TOPIC.

"No... If I might be bold, I daresay you are fair enough as is." Is that a blush? Holy shit, it is. I can't believe this.

I try to pull myself out of this, but I can't help it. The gravitational pull is too great. "Ngh... You can be... really charming when you want to be... Shall we leave right away?" I stand up, reenergized by this whole stupid embarrassing conversation.

He finally returns his gaze to me, apparently comforted some. "If that suits you."

I nod hesitantly. "All right, then, just let me grab my sketchbook." I bend over, pick it up, and collect my quill and inkwell. But there's one thing disturbing my mind– this feels waaaaay too good to be true.

* * *

**I love the supports with Frederick. The A support is going to be fuuuuuunnnn to write, heh...  
Edit: This support happens in Chapter Fourteen: Matters of the Heart.**


	8. Shanzira and Frederick– A Support

**Eheheheee THIS SUPPORT**

**Don't read if you haven't read chapter 21 of Daydreams and Nightmares.**

Oh, hey, Frederick. He looks a little worried over something. "I thought you were making sure Maribelle healed Eldrad properly."

Without changing his expression, he replies, "Lissa will ensure nothing goes wrong. In any case, I have a confession to make."

I tilt my head a little. It's probably something little; Frederick worries over the smallest of things. "Go on?"

Frederick pauses, hesitating for obvious reasons. He takes a sigh before speaking again, sounding pained as he does so: "I... have not been entirely honest with you. There was but one reason I asked you to lunch that day, and... it was to investigate your loyalty."

What.

"Explain." My head tilts forward, eyes once again half-lidded, mouth in that slight snarl.

I'm pretty sure Frederick's aware of the hot water he's in; it's obvious from his tone as he continues. "I continued this act for the purpose of exposing any disloyalty to milord, and emotions have played no part in this... "relationship" until now."

I take in a slow, ragged breath. "Lies about little things I can handle. If it had turned out you'd taken my favorite inking quill just to mess with me, I would've been okay with that. But this? You took such an extreme measure just to figure out if I'd stab you in the back?"

Mind, my voice is at a low tone; I'm not yelling. Yelling doesn't illustrate this properly at all. Yelling serves no purpose here. You only yell if you're frustrated; no explosion can properly describe what I'm feeling.

"Yes." He nods his head once.

I'm silent for a good while. I need to find the right words to say; if I just scream at him, he won't learn a thing. No, I have to be damn careful about this.

"You toyed with my heart just to serve your own selfish purpose when there were a thousand other ways to test my loyalty, without arousing my ire. These are the reasons for which I would stab a so-claimed ally in the back, if he had done so to me already. Ere you ready your lance, know that it's not Chrom I'm angry with, it's you. One does not take a woman's heart and poke it around as one would with an experiment. Have never you heard the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn"?

A lengthy speech, but it suits my mood perfectly. I get all proper when I'm mad, see, it's my way of trying to hide it.

He bows his head forward in apology. "All I can say is I very much regret it. I am sorry, but I–"

I'm not interested in hearing the rest of this. "Goodbye, Frederick." I pull a sharp about-face and march away. I don't look behind me or even try to see how he's reacting; I just know that I've likely hit him with a devastating blow. Good. That's exactly what I meant to do.

* * *

**This support happened in chapter 21 (Deadening Silence) of D&N, as hinted above. I laughed evilly because I sank a ship. The end.**


	9. Shanzira and Frederick– S Support

**Shanzira and Frederick: S Support.**

**This one is from Frederick's point of view.**

* * *

Any environment complements her, frankly. She may express irritation on her face, but I can see serenity in the way she sits, one leg crossed over another, hunched over in total focus of her parchment. I can only wonder what Shanzira pens now... But I mustn't distract myself; I am here with a purpose.

I know she will greet me with venom and anger, but I must stand through it and tell her this. I shake off a moment's hesitation and step towards her, keeping my footfalls light so as to approach more gently. I take in breath as quietly as I can before I speak: "Milady Shanzira. Might I beg your attention?"

Her gaze does not move from her sketchbook; instead her quill continues to dance across the parchment. "You almost sound like you want to apologize. Why didn't you think about that _before_ you lied to me like that?"

I bite my tongue; multiple retorts jumped to my mind at once. I must remind myself that I am not here to wound, but to heal. "I..." Once more I find myself in need of a breath to steady myself. "I wanted to say–"

I am interrupted at once; I can see my very presence is enough to anger her. She looks up, so as to project her ire into my face. "What, that you think it's entirely justified?" No, not at all! Never! ... Perhaps once, but no more. "Now, perhaps, but at that time, when all I'd done was play the hero and nearly get myself killed helping you lot out?"

Yet again I hold myself back from putting her back in line. "Please, let me speak." Calm yourself, Frederick, and recall the point you wished to bring up. "I wanted to say that I was not entirely lying."

Shanzira's eyes– normally a brown glinting with warmth, but now cold with fury– stare straight into my own as she hisses in a lower tone than usual, "Excuse me?"

I will take that as permission to continue. "I had wanted to say so earlier, but I found no opportunity to explain myself, for which I apologize." I am aware that I am apologizing for her failings; I know better than to place the blame on Shanzira when doing so will only feed her rage. "Although I pretended to love you at first, milady, I later realized I did not have to pretend anymore."

I do not believe I could have said it more accurately. That is the benefit of rehearsal. I wrote this entire speech ahead of time– it may be short, but I know Shanzira would not listen if I were to lengthen it. Her attention has a tendency to wander at times– though while we were together, it rarely wandered from me.

However, Shanzira attacks with a snarl: "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my broken heart!"

Very well, she wishes for volume? Then here! "SHANZIRA, I TRULY DO LOVE YOU!" What better way to state myself than with a louder confession?

Her lips, previously raised in the aforementioned snarl, lower to a calmer expression; her eyes do not relax from their slit thinness. "Prove it."

This is precisely the opportunity I had hoped for. With my right hand, I reach into my right rear pocket and remove a small box, hold it for her to see, and with my left, I open it to very specifically show its contents to her. "Here is that proof. I had hoped to reveal it under better circumstances, but..." But fate did not have such ideas in store, I finish in my mind.

She exhales defensively, as though panting due to fright. "How long have you had that ring?" Her eyes lift, but remain pushed thin due to the position of her eyebrows... those beautifully sculpted eyebrows.

She demanded a question, and I am obligated to answer. "I have kept it on my person since before I told you of my... deception–" I took a pause to find the right word; I did not rehearse this. I did not expect her to ask that... I admit, I did not entirely think this through– "–As I've waited for a chance to reveal it."

Finally, her brow relaxes at last– no, it bypasses relaxed and raises into an aggrieved state. She bows her head in what I assume to be shame and speaks– in what I daresay is a sob– "Oh... Gods. I... Damn it... And I was..." She takes another sob to cut off her own words, covering her face with one hand. "I'm sorry..."

Once more, I steel myself to admit this. "You were entirely right to be cross with me. I don't hold it against you, as I've now gotten my chance to tell you." I would like to remind those who believe me to be at this moment overly fearful that to admit one's own wrong takes a great deal of humility.

Shanzira speaks again, in a more tearful sob. "Why... why must things happen this way?"

I can think of no answer to calm her, so I direct her wandering attention back to myself. She may believe she has erred beyond reparation, but I would show her that itself is an error. "Milady, there is also a question I would beg you."

Though her body is still curled in vulnerability, her eyes once more return to meet mine, sunlight gleaming off unshed tears. "You're asking for one of two things."

She is right indeed. I take one knee down in a kneel and hold up the box with both hands. "I would ask for your hand in marriage."

She sniffs up nose–stuffing. "I figured it'd be either that or forgiveness..." Once more she droops, then raises her head but a second later: "All right, fine. And let's put this sordid mess behind us. It'll be just us, together, happy."

Were relief a tangible substance, I would presently be drowning in it. I feel a kindling warmth, akin to flame– oh, fire, how I– no, I must not distract myself. I feel a warm feeling in my chest... As though her very words were enough to warm my heart. "My thanks, Shanzira." My thanks for your forgiveness, and for the sheer joy your words have filled me with. "I can only hope I am a good enough husband to match your loveliness."

A smile graces her face once more, an expression I am almost overjoyed to see. "Are you kidding me? You, the guy I've been drooling over for months now? I'm happy to marry you!" She abandons her parchment and jumps to her feet with an embrace for me. My, her arms are stronger than I gave her credit for...

Smiling, not merely to myself or Shanzira, but all that is, I whisper to my new fiancé: "Then may our marriage be a happy one indeed."

* * *

**People requested this one and I already had an outline for it. Man it was fun to write. I think I shall do Shanz/Gaius next... Oh, yeah, this one's not canon, I should just say now. Er, that is, it doesn't appear in the fic, thus Shanzira hasn't married Frederick in the fic. Yeah. But if she DID, this would totally be the canon S support.**


	10. Shanzira and Virion– C Support

**Shanzira and Virion: C Support**

* * *

I kick my legs back and forth at the table in the pantry, bored. Damn you, art block. Normally when I've stared down my sketchbook so much, my mind yields some form of inspiration. Not this time. Uggghhh. I let out a great big _sigh._

I hear light-footed yet heavy footsteps– Masculine, but energetic. Virion. And he heard me sigh. Fuck. I brace myself for the inevitable. "Whatever might it be that would summon forth such a–"

I interrupt him with a groan heftier than my earlier sigh. "_Uggghhh._ Cut the crap, Virion. What do you want?" I am in no mood to put up with his shit. What makes him think I'm susceptible to his pathetic attempts at charm? Fucking chauvinist. I can't think with this guy in my grill.

He gives a miniature bow and holds his hand out to me. "Is a nobleman not entitled to query a fair maiden as to her troubles?" He looks up, right into my eyes. Damn, I never knew his eyes were red. You can't tell from the artwork.

I snort and lightly slap his hand away. "You're entitled to ask, just like I'm entitled to say "FUCK NO."" My eyebrows have dipped into the region of my eyes, and my upper lip is curled in a snarl.

I really do hate this guy.

He takes one small step back, but that's it. "My my, such a harsh rebuff... But the harsher the lady," he puffs up here and leans in a little, "the more rewarding her gentle touches." My. Fucking. God. He needs to keep his distance, he's invading my personal space.

I turn my head so that I'm barely looking at him, and I speak in a voice which matches my expression: "The gentlest touches I have for you are all punches and slaps in various places, usually your face. And," I raise a finger to properly punctuate this, "let's not get started on my kicks, because I have a _special_ one reserved for your–"

He grimaces and steps back. Final-fuckin'-ly. "Er, yes, I understand your point, milady. If I may ask, however, you are not accustomed to rejecting your suitors, are you?" How did he know? Must be my awkward chill.

I pull out the sarcasm. Wonder if he speaks _that?_ "Wow, he cares so much he breaks out the plain speech." I regard his question a little more seriously, to hopefully fend him off my ass. "I've had to reject a guy once. Afterwards everyone assumed I was off-limits. Learn from that example."

He brightens up, palpably hopeful. "So I would assume, then, that your answer is most commonly approval?" He offers his hand out to me once again, forgetting that I've already slapped it away. The difference here is that other than his hand, he's not too close to me. "After all, how could such a fair lady as yourself be–"

Immediate interrupt. "Shut up and leave me alone." I look down at my sketchbook, frustrated by its blankness and by my lack of ideas. As if I can think of anything with Virion nearby! Why is he so annoying?! No, better question, lemme ask it out loud! "Why is it that the one time I'm surrounded by cute guys, it's one of the assholes that decides to hit on me?"

His hand reaches towards his chin thoughtfully, and yet hesitantly, with his eyes staring into the distance. "I might suppose, then... That no one has dared approach you since...?" He tilts his head to regard me again.

I let out another pointed sigh. "Look, I said leave me alone, okay?" Okay, think of a complaint about guys who ask you out. Umm. Okay, here. "There've been a couple guys who tried in the most subtle manner possible, but subtlety doesn't work when I'm not interested. They never bothered to put the damn question to me." As much as I'm fond of subtlety, it doesn't get the ball rolling, it just sets it up.

Virion straightens himself, more assured than before. "Then a direct approach is one you favor. Well then, milady Shanzira, might I take you for a pleasant dinner on this fine evening?" He turns to face me with his entire body, a triumphant smile on his face.

I've had it with him. "No." I slam my sketchbook shut, gather my ink and quill, rise from my chair, push it in, and stride out of the room, my heels slamming the floor with every step.

I hear him sigh, but it's definitely not defeat in his tone. "Cold as ice... I have tried all but the most desperate of approaches, and she still refuses. A quandary, indeed... But as the bards say– "When at first you do not succeed, do not falter your attempts until you do!""

Oh, gods. I should just avoid him from now on...

* * *

**Author's notes: A shorter one, but support conversations aren't supposed to be long. More C supports later.**


	11. Shanzira and Virion– B Support

**Shanzira and Virion: B support.**

* * *

I really like this drawing. I'm doing an ink sketch, and this one's been a hell of a lesson in the amount of ink I pick up from my well. I just drop the quill in, just only slightly if I want good, thin lines. But if I want thick, I turn it into a bit more of a dunk. It's also been great training in getting my hand to relax so I can draw straight.

My hand used to shake really bad, I'd have to hold my breath to stabilize it. Or otherwise put serious pressure on my pen. Anyways... It's fair to say that doing that on a tablet was the bane of my existence. Hand cramps like no tomorrow...

But now's different. I'm getting better at this, and I'm drawing with the gentle hand I've always possessed. I can actually do proper justice to the extremely small lines I like to add to properly texturize hair, I can even dilute my ink enough to add gentle shadows.

"O fair and beauteaous lady!"

Thank Naga I'd just lifted my quill, or I would've wrecked my drawing, right there. That's Virion's voice and his word choice, without a doubt. Sure enough, an upward glance reveals him approaching me, in his usual attempt at grace. I'd better entertain the asshole. "Oh gods, what is it now?"

He bows and rises back up before speaking again. "There is a gravely important matter I would ask of you."

If this is another marriage proposal, I'm going to throw him off a pegasus. "No," I preempt. Seriously, what are the odds of him _not_ asking that?

He blinks, not having expected that. "I beg your pardon?" Argh, is he going to ask permission to ask his question? Grr, let me just clarify, dumbass.

I clear my throat. For Virion, proper diction and enunciation is required, so I'd better spit out my words like I'm singing. "I'm not going out with you, and no amount of flattery will change that." I learned a lot of useful life skills in choir, specifically in the way of making myself audible.

"Milady," he responds with a polite bow of his head, "'twas not my request. 'Tis not your company I ask for, though I desire it still, but I would ask for the powers of your quill." Two sets of eyes drift towards the doodle I'm working on; mine and his. One thing I noticed while he was speaking, he did the same thing I did just now with the enunciation, but a little less... _ptooey_ in them. I don't know how to describe it.

"You want me to draw you something?" Yes, the clarification is needed. The man speaks like Bastian (oh! Gods, I want to do a Tellius-set fic, Bastian's speech is crazy fun to write) so sometimes he's a pain to translate. That, and I don't trust my skills of translation. I've been wrong before, I'd rather not repeat those moments.

"If it please you, yes." Virion nods again, with a hint of bow included. "I will pay, if gold will persuade you." Here I'd expect someone to pull out their wallet, but I remember that Virion doesn't carry gold.

I play the DLC way too much. So many Risen... So few galeforce units...

Tu-tu-tu-tap. That sound repeats in quick succession as I tap my fingers on my parchment in thought. Now, how should I do this? He's asking for a commission... Should I have him pay up front or pay later? Back in high school, I had people pay up front, but that was because I was strapped for cash. I believe clients like it better if I ask them to pay when I finish. So, viewing Mr. Frenchman as a client instead of that asshole who always tries to hit on me, I should ask him to pay upon completion.

Bearing that in mind, I tell him what is now my policy regarding commissions: "Tell me what you want me to draw and then I'll decide if I'll do it or not. If I do, you pay after I finish." I pull out a fresh piece of parchment to serve as a contract, and dip my nib in ink.

He smiles. I suppose the attitude of "finally, something went right!" is appropriate for him right now. "Very well. The masterpiece I ask for is a portrait of the very lady I speak with presently, perhaps a keepsake for the archest of archers."

Good lord this man is stubborn.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I ask, looking into his eyes with incredulity. His expression remains the same until I drop the obvious bombshell. "No. Is there anything _else_ you want to ask for, other than my hand in marriage?"

His riposte comes pretty quickly: "Very well, then perhaps milady might portray me?" Damn, his best weapons are words. Makes me want to have a duel with longswords just to see if he's just as clever with blades as he is with his tongue.

Thankfully, I've been damn well trained. I sigh, because I needed that breath, and mull that over. It's another disguised attempt to show me that he's not a snob, but I was planning on drawing him anyways with the Shirtless Shepherds Set. "This I might consider, but how so?" Context is important, as any artist– no, any intelligent person– knows.

"Hmm," wow, he's actually thinking, I can see the steam. He takes a few paces and glances around, as if searching for inspiration. Is he... Wow, he's trying to make my job easier. I could shit a brick. Then, an idea appears to strike, as his eyebrows briefly jump and an open-mouthed smile crosses his face. He turns to me, eager to present his idea. "I hear tell of a new movement in art called realism, the idea of which is to draw plain people in plain tasks. Perhaps you might depict me in a mundane setting?"

I shit you not, my first thought was "that's not possible, you're not a plain person". Better refrain from saying that, he might think I'm warming up to him. The other thought that comes to mind is how odd this is– as I remember from modern art history, when realism first cropped up, most of the upper crust found it distasteful, as it depicted the lives of the poor masses, reminding them that like isn't so glorious outside of their estates. I have to give Virion points in personality for this. "And I get to decide said task?"

He bows, hand over sternum and all. "Of course, if you like."

I hate to admit it, but he's at least not a shithead like the stereotypical rich fart. It's with this sort of distaste– the one you feel when you know you're wrong and you really hate being wrong– that I chew out my response: "If I can figure out something fitting, then I'll do it." I swear to Naga, this is a trap, yet I have no real excuse to turn him down. Damn!

Once more, he bows. "My deepest thanks, good lady!" Wow, he isn't even asking when I'll finish. Works for me!

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," I warn, scribbling down his commission on that scrap of parchment. "I still don't know what you'd be doing." Good, I'm leaving myself a good buffer in case I later decide that payment isn't worth it. That's on crucial skill of politicians: Leaving their options open. Ever since I heard that piece of wisdom, I've done my best to emulate it. Flexibility is the best.

One finger floats up to make a suggestion. "If milady might observe me in my doings–"

I believe this calls for an immediate interrupt. "Still not accepting those subtle moves." I sign the commission to serve as my stamp of approval, and hand it and the quill to him so he might do the same. "Nice try. Sign at the bottom so I'll remember you agreed to this."

... Huh. First time I've ever signed my name as Shanzira Dinrel. So much for my old signature...

The fluffy end of the quill dances everywhere as Virion signs. Wow, must be a really fancy or messy signature he's got there. "I tried, dear lady. I tried, and that is all one can ask." He hands the contract back to me... And surprisingly, his writing is extremely neat.

I carefully blow the ink dry before folding it up and stuffing it in my bag. "Stop trying." Please.

* * *

**And that's the first time I've ever been so absorbed in writing fic that I forgot to do something, namely, get the fuck off the train. If another student hadn't snapped me out of my reverie, I would've missed my stop. He got thanked.**

**Anyways, Chapter 26 is taking a while, it's a heck of a long one. Ten pages of script, and now that I'm only halfway through fluffing it, it's ten pages of writing. Be prepared for a crazy high wordcount, this is gonna be a doozy. Also, getting where I am now with it took four sittings. I'm accustomed to writing a chapter in one or two.**

**Anyways, in this support Shanz realizes that maybe Virion isn't such a prick and entertains the thought of at least letting him befriend her. Enjoy! And do request supports.**


	12. Shanzira and Shio– C Support

**Shanzira and Shio: C Support.**

* * *

Now I should go spread my cheer around. Who could use it... Shio! Yeah, let's see if I can't cheer her up. I dash off to find my tall blonde buddy.

"Shio! Let's have a doodleparty!"

She turns around, confused at first, then she realizes what the hell just happened and puts on a smile. "Sure! Just lemme grab my sketchbook. Whaddaya wanna draw?"

I tilt my head sideways as an "eh" gesture. "Just some shenanigans with the Shepherds. I'd like to be able to show them this crap." Oh boy, this is gonna be good. See, normally, Shio's doodles are straight-up too weird to show people, particularly the Shepherds, but if we make them more cutesy, then we can show 'em off. Her doodles are the best. This one time, she made a gag out of why Chrom's cape always flowed in the wind in the game (which it doesn't here, sadly), and the headcanon Nin and I have come up with it was I made it flow like that via wind magic. She drew that, it's so cute.

She looks a little bit uncertain. "Uh, okay." She must not be used to drawing normal people things. "What kind of shenanigans?"

Now what fits under "cutesy"? "Hm... Why not romantic stuff? That way we get to discuss shipping for the first time in practically forever." OH GODS Thanks to FE13, we had shipping discussions where before they hadn't existed (I'm not much of a shipper, as I've established). Now we get to have those once again. Oh sweet.

"Okay." She seems to brighten up here. Romance is something she can do without being too creepy. "What pairings do you think will happen?"

Let's ninja in the obvious. "I'm calling Chrom–Robin right here and now." If that ship doesn't happen, I need to learn to make edible hats.

Ok, the explanation behind that joke is long. I'll tell it later.

"Of course," This was almost a sigh. Let's face it, that's a given. "Who else? Hm... What about Frederick?"

I give her an affronted snort, which is contrasted by a smirk. "Obvious!" We know I'm marrying Frederick, I just need to reach the S support. "Now, your turn. How about Sully?"

She puts a finger to her chin, covering an old scar (she once had a mole there and got it removed, that's where it came from). "Vaike. Or Virion. Your turn again."

I pause. Hm. Then an evil thoughts hits me, but I can't just throw out a guess on it. "You?"

She blinks. "Huh?"

I show her my smirk. "You heard me! Who are YOU going to marry?" Shio and... Shio and who? Come on, love, who're you gonna marry?

Stammering, she backs away as though to escape the conversation. "I– I don't– I don't think I'll marry anyone..." That last part came out ashamedly.

Aw, please. She's not me, she can marry people. She's not the hero. I renew my shit-eating grin. "Gotta marry _someone!_ Pick one, as long as it isn't Henry." I will die before she marries Henry.

"Okay, um..." She lies back to think. "How about Gaius?"

I give her a shrug. "Works for me. Didn't you marry him in the game?" Knowing her, though, she might marry just about anyone. Hm...

She sits back up to reel off short list. "Well, him, Stahl, and Henry..." Her eyes focus on me. "What about you, huh? You married Chrom."

Ugh!

In a rush: "Everyone marries Chrom. Nin did. I didn't even MEAN to marry him, at least, I just went, "okay yeah fine let's make the hero my husbando–""

Shio's smiling at me. "And then you couldn't stop fangirling for several months."

"SHUT UP!" OH MY GODS SHIO WHY. "Oh, gods, that's so embarrassing... Besides, I also married Frederick..." Yeah, in like, a spare playthrough. Somemoby krill me. Actually, Chrom and Frederick are the only dudes I married ingame. Chrom's off-limits for obvious reasons, that just leaves Frederick.

Sweet, hot, Frederick.

I should go cheer him up.

Shio sees my smile and chuckles, knowing my mind just had a wiki walk. "Heh. It's been a while since we last had a conversation like this."

I look back up at her. "You mean the kind where we embarrass each other to hell and back?" Like we just did? Oh, gods.

"Yep! Aw, it's so much fun."

She's just begging for it.

I take but one second to put together my approach. "Put yourself in my shoes." Hand on chest, pointing to self. "I swear you–" point at her– "had a thing for Stahl. That was when I finally managed to infect you with the fangirl syndrome." Seriously, I tried for years before that happened. And then it did. I won the damn war.

She immediately squirms. Aw, she even has her fingers over her lips to try and shush me! That's so cute. "Ugghhh, stop it! Shanz! What if someone overhears?!"

MISSION. FUCKING. ACCOMPLISHED.

My eyebrows raised in a Severa-esque smirk, "I still say you're too easily embarrassed–"

She lurches forward and puts her hands on my mouth to silence me. "SHANZIRA! Seriously!" She then sits back, very briefly wondering what to do (she just silenced her bff), then with a "gah!" she stands and runs off.

I sit there stunned. Did _not_ see that coming. "Whoa... Whoops... Didn't mean for that to happen. I'll just, um, apologize later." I get up. "In the meantime... There's drawing to be done. I still have project shirtless to work on, among other things..." I hold out my fingers and tick them off in a list. "Oh, yeah, and there was one other thing I wanted to draw."

* * *

**This support happened in Chapter Seventeen: Storms in the Chest.**


	13. Shanzira and Vaike– C Support

**Shanzira and Vaike: C Support**

* * *

I'm so going to regret this, but it needs to be done. Where is our resident idiot? ... There he is. Why is everyone in the pantry when I want to talk to them? Sigh. Okay, just keep calm and stay lofty. "Hey, Vaike. Don't let this go to your head, but I have a favor to ask you."

The paradoxically blonde-with-tanned-skin guy turns around in his chair; I can hear it creak under his weight. I can only imagine he's one-seventy-five or something, what with all that muscle. And he's got that dumb shit-eating grin on his face, ugh. It's with his usual delighted hubris that he asks, "oh yeah? Whaddaya need, squirt?"

Sigh. Okay, stay calm, don't let him piss you off. Gods, he's like those dumbasses in middle school, except his hair's blonde, not black. Keep that out of your mind, Shanz, just school him and then ask your favor. "First, don't call me squirt. I might be lacking in stature, but I can outwit you any day." Damn STRAIGHT I can! I'm not a tactician, but I certainly am clever! Try me, asshole.

He nods his head, bouncing it up and down. "Mm-hmm," and this is with a hint of sarcasm, obviously his stupid hubris won't let him see otherwise. "So what is it ya need from Teach?" He puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest. I'm reminded of Virion.

I point to the chair, adopting a mien of briskness. "Sit down and don't move. Need to draw you." I pull up a chair for myself, setting up my sketchbook, quill, and inkwell.

He glances from the chair to me. "Oh? Shanzira? Drawing the VAIKE?" He points at himself delightedly. "I thought ya hated me!"

He reminds me of me.

This is highly disturbing.

Satirically comes my response: "My, how is it you were able to tell?" More seriously, I add, "and to answer your query, I'm drawing all the Shepherds." Drop voice to a whisper, to see if I can get away with this: "Shirtless."

Vaike shrugs, still smiling. "Well, yer always so cold whenever Teach says hello! So I figured that meant hate." He looks remotely smart when he gesticulates like that, with that little shrug and all. Fuck it, he's almost cute. "But I guess if yer drawing the Vaike with everyone else, that means ya don't mind me so much!" His arms fold at the last bit, and he gives me this smug grin. I can just _imagine_ an eyebrow waggle accompanying it. Stop making me want to slap you, Vaike. I'm really tempted to school you here and now.

I let out a sigh to dissipate my irritation. "You're useful for one thing, more than anyone else."

"And that is?" Vaike takes a seat in the chair I indicated earlier, unfolding his arms and leaning forward interestedly. He's... actually almost like a kid. Damn, my opinion of him needs serious revision.

I shrug and get to work, motioning for him to pick a pose and hold still. "Never had such a wonderful opportunity to practice anatomy in my life." Ah, the wonderful feel of a quill being touched to paper, how relaxing.

"Wait..." I can almost hear the cogs turning, and I stop myself from giggling as I imagined a few missing. "So ya don't mind Teach because he never wears a shirt?"

Whoa. Damn. Vaike's apparent IQ just shot up by fifty. Not only did he understand what I meant, but he understand _how_ he's such a great help. Holy fuck. He's legitimately caught me off guard. And he put it in rather an embarrasing way. I squint to conceal a possible blush. "Did you HAVE to put it like that? But essentially, that's it. Unfortunately, I've always been foggy on masculine anatomy, since everyone where I come from wears a shirt or something to that effect." I shrug at that last bit, then return the nib to the parchment. "And I happen to have the wonderful pleasure of being female." This comes with a smile. Ahh, how wonderful it is to be female.

He raises up half his mouth in a frown. "Psh, ya sound almost..." He takes a pause, trying to figure out the best way to word his thoughts. "Ya sound like yer lording it over us, like yer better than all us guys."

Okay, that I can understand. I mean, I see how I can come off as being that way. "I don't mean to toot my own horn, believe me. I'm just quite happy with my sex and tickled to belong to the fairer one. But men have their charms," I add carefully. It's not like I believe one gender is superior, I just personally find girls to be prettier, even though I DO have a _hell_ of a weakness for dudes. "As an artist, it's important that I understand said charms."

He raises up his eyebrows and moves his mouth into a wide smirk. "Men have their charms, eh? Like the Vaike?" He points his thumb to himself.

I scoff. "Sorry, I only date smart guys." Then I pull out a good line from... What was his name, Bill Engvall? Or was it Ron White? "You can't fix stupid."

He puffs up indignantly, back straighter than before. "Hey! Sure ya can! Ya just gotta try!"

It's my turn to raise my eyebrows high and smile smugly. "So you _admit_ to being stupid!" Wow, I've never had such ease in a teasing contest, ever. Then again, I mostly sparred with my dad, who is obnoxiously good at it.

Vaike lifts his arms a little to protest, coming close to standing up. "Okay, that's not fair AT ALL!"

I rub my face, wiping tears of amusement from my eyes and straightening out my grin. "Oh, this is priceless." I pack up my art supplies, having finished my sketch. "Catch you later, student." I wink and exit.

"Come back here, squirt!" 'Teach' calls after me. "Argh!"

* * *

**First draft: Sucked. Second draft: Freakin' genius. I had to research his mannerisms for a few minutes to get him right. So here's Vaike, as requested by reviewer number one (thank you, red lilies! :D). Not sure who I'm doing next, but I have quite a few scripts lying around. I found myself growing a little more fond of Vaike as I wrote him, for some stupid reason these characters grow on you if you imagine them in reality. I could almost hug them.**


	14. Shanzira and Stahl– C Support

**Shanzira and Stahl: C Support.**

* * *

Why does he have to be so damn adorable?

I was just sitting quietly in the pantry and minding my own business when Stahl walked in. He didn't notice me sitting on my chair, nope, he went right to the food and started looking around. I get the feeling he'd do the splits just to reach a jar of cookies if it was the last jar. Gaius would do the same, I bet. Hee. Men motivated by food are cute.

In any case, he's presently holding up two items in front of him, trying to pick one. From the way he's doing it, one would think he's trying to decide what he wants to be in life (which he already decided when he became a knight)... Well, here's what he says: "Hm... Bread, or chicken? Hard decision..."

It's not that hard. But then again, I think, he's practically a gourmet. He's like the resident Ilyana (the Tellius series was awesome, that is all). If he was thrown in prison with only shitty food and just a little of it, I think he'd be in a hell of a rage.

Or he'd just be calmly moping about it. I forgot, he's the laid-back type. Not like Ilyana. Those two would go so poorly together, they'd eat everything in sight.

More for me. Wait, what am I thinking? Damn me and my weakness for men... Why must I always think with my overies? Would it hurt to use my brain more? Wait, if I used my brain, I'd end up falling for Laurent. Fucking shit, he's hot, too. Okay, what about my heart? Wait, my heart would tell me Chrom. Screw the heart. What would all three say together?

... That's a hard one.

But I can't deny: Stahl is really, really adorable. I would cuddle with him all night long if I had the chance.

Stahl must be channeling my thoughts, because he just said something along similar lines: "Wait! I'll combine the two!"

Yes! Yes, go, Stahl! Revolutionize the world with new and reinvented food! "And call it a sandwich!"

He nods his head quickly, and I can only guess his eyes are wide open, but I can't see him; his back's turned to me. "Yes, that's genius! And," he spins around, trying to find the origin of my voice, "where did you come from, Shanzira?"

I try not to giggle and blush. I know that's the sterotypical thing for a girl to do, but fuck it, this is so cute, and he's tickling my amusement palate. "Ohh, I've been, um, floating around." Nervous chuckle. Calm down, Shanzira, calm down and resume your normal attitude. "Okay, let's face it, it was funny to watch you debate with yourself."

Stahl has the best smile. He brings both the corners of his lips up so high, they push into his eyelids, like he's laughing. "Heh! Well, I'm glad I'm entertaining. Is there anything you need?" His smile droops, but only slightly; he's still cheerful, just more aware of himself. You can't see if you're grinning like the Joker.

I chuckle again, spotting a common theme here. "Everyone asks that when I walk up to them. It's like they just want to be helpful." And once more I revel in a beauty of humanity: We are inherently good (or so this naive optimist believes). They really do want to be helpful. I go up to Chrom? I could ask him to do anything, as long as it's not lewd. I go up to Frederick? Oh, the things I could make him do. I go up to Stahl? I... Uh. I kinda just smile like a dumbass because this guy is _just so huggable_. I have to hold myself back.

"Well," Stahl begins thoughtfully (he's not scatterbrained ALL the time!) with his smile slipping a little more, "usually, when someone comes up to me, they either need my help or just want to talk." He takes a pause and rakes me over with his eyes. "Judging from your posture, you want to talk. Right?" And there his face goes, back to puppy mode.

"Damn, you're good," I say, meaning both his face-reading skills and his own admirable features. "Umm..."

He points a finger at me as he pins down my problem. "But you don't know what to say."

Nod and chuckle nervously. "Yup. Funny, huh? For a wordsmith, I sure spend a lot of time being speechless." Yep. It's really sad.

He cocks his head to the side. "Wordsmith?"

"Writer, scribe, poet, whatever you call us," I fling my hands about as I list the synonyms. "Wordsmith sounds prettiest, but I didn't invent it." Ninny was the one who got me to use it, though. We both love writing soooooo much. She actually made a writing tumblr, what was it, NovellaNinny? Something like that. Almost sounds like a Pesterchum username, heh.

Mr. Viridian Knight shrugs. "Well, I'm sure you'll think of what to say soon enough." His gaze wanders down to his hands, and he begins to rip the bread in two and place the chicken between the halves. Thanks for the vote of confidence, love.

Lightbulb! Inspiration has struck, just like lightning! "Like right now! Short and sweet!"

"Hm?" Pause. Looks to me. Oh my gods those brown eyes are so anime. Just speak your mind, Shanz.

"I think you're really, really cute!"

I just fucking said it! Oh, my gods! Shanz, get the fuck out of there before this becomes more awkward! BYE! OUT OF THE PANTRY FOR ME! And there's one of the cutest guys I've ever met, calling after me: "Hey, wait! Shanzira! Aw..." I just had to go and fuck this up, didn't I? Well, I have no one to blame but myself.

But, seriously, he's only cute, not attractive or anything... Gods damn it.

* * *

**Short and sweet, like I said. Also, subtle advertising, yeaaahhh! I felt like I overused the word "cute", because it kept popping up in my head, but now that I re-read this, I used it only two or three times, opting for a synonym or something close more often than not. Phew! I didn't want to open a thesaurus. I know people requested a support between Shio and Stahl, but that'll come soon! Just give me some time. Shio's supports might take a while, because she's my closest friend and naturally she's really hard to write. It's weird.**


	15. Shanzira and Kellam– C Support

**Shanzira and Kellam: C Support.**

* * *

I probably shouldn't be in the pantry when I draw, but this is a really nice piece! I mean, it's not a hundred percent done, but hot damn is it close. I didn't think I could do something so nice here in Ylisse. It's just so shiny! I should show this to Robin later, make her feel jealous for her lack of skill in art.

I mutter to myself, as I sometimes do when alone. "Almost done, I just need to add a few details–"

"Shanzira?"

OKAY WHO WAS THAT OH MY GODS BAHJSBNHJKCLBSHKJXBHSJKXVBC!

"EYAAAAGGHHH!"

Okay, okay, calm down, calm down, don't have a heart attack. Don't die. Don't die. Who surprised me? Oh, Kellam. And he looks quite panicked.

"Shanzira, is everything all right?" Even though his eyes are so squinty, it seems he actually can look worried about people. I dunno. I never bothered to learn the many faces of Kellam. I should crack open Knights of Iris when I wake up. (Yeah, I have a copy, set me back seventy bucks. Totally worth it.) I nod my head towards Kellam and turn my head to regard my drawing.

"GODSDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHITFACE ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH FROM HELL!"

Kellam jumps once again. My freakout is caused by the fact that my artwork has_ just been ruined_. There is a great. Black. Line. Stretching through it, and half the details have been utterly obliterated. All that effort... Wasted... Gods.

"Shanzira, calm down!" He puts a surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder. "Um... Can you hear me?"

I shut my eyes tight and throw my hands around everywhere. Can I just reject this reality? Thank you! Gods, WHY?! "OF COURSE I can hear you!" I snap at him. "You're the reason I jumped and nearly shit my pants!"

He takes a step back, holding his hands close to himself in an almost Sumia-esque manner. (I swear, they would have made a good pairing, but nooo, canon thought otherwise.) "I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

I sigh and rub my temples, trying to calm myself, and then with my next sentence I go and crescendo. "Warn me next time, or I might just kill you! I ruined my drawing because of you! See?!" I flash the sketchbook in his face.

OH GODS, WHAT IF IT BLED THROUGH?! FUCK! That's several sheets of parchment, gone to waste! Nooo! NO! I turn around and cover my face to hide the extent of my anguish.

"I had no idea," I hear Kellam murmur. "I'm so sorr–"

I do my best to control my voice, but these complaints manage to scrape past my teeth. "Fucking shit... Now I have to start... All over..." I can't control it... Gods damn it, why do I have to cry like a little fucking baby? Argh! In spite of myself, I take a sniff to clear my nasal passageways.

Kellam seems legitimately distressed, but it doesn't mitigate my temper. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I stand and face him, snarling. "You'd better be! Now what was so important that you had to sacrifice a masterpiece for?" Hands on hips, lean forward angrily.

He immediately resumes a blank face when he answers my question. "Robin wants to talk to you."

Snort. Robin, you fucking idiot. "And she sends one of two guys good at coming up and surprising me. Ugh." I... I guess my temper ought to be directed at someone else, then. I wipe my face with my arm, being careful not to damage the sleeve (this is too nice a coat to ruin like that). "Sorry, I'll... I'll take the full brunt of my ire out on her. Excuse me." I pick up my things and slip past Kellam out of the room. The man takes up a surprising amount of space.

"Oh, boy, I don't envy Robin..." Is all I hear of him before he vanishes from my mind.

* * *

**Really short. I almost cried while writing this, probably because I couldn't stop yawning. Reviewer number two requested Kellam, since Shanzira doesn't really talk to him much. And next time I shall probably just grab a script I've already written. Not all of these are supposed to be funny, even if this one is. Haha, this is the most curse-heavy thing I've written, and it's a ****_comedy_****. Oh boy. Leave a review if you want to request, thank you.**


	16. Shanzira and Sumia– C Support

**Shanzira and Sumia: C Support.**

* * *

"Shanzira?" Oh, it's Sumia standing over me. Hard to see, the sun's in my eyes.

"Myeah, what is it...?" I mumble. Do I really need to reiterate that I'm fucking dead? More dead than I thought I was after we saved Shio?

"I– I was..." She sits down, cross-legged, beside me. "I was wondering if you might help me with something." Jeebus priest, girl. You don't have to be so timid about a request. I should knock some confidence into you.

I close my eyes so as to shut out the sun. "What do you need?"

"Well," she starts, not eased by my apparent shutting her out (closing my eyes), "I'm sure you know that I need to get better at fighting..."

Are you shitting me? She's a godsdamn badass on that pegasus. Then again, she can't see that she's actually pretty awesome. "We all do. But Sumia," I pause for breath here, "you're one of our best. You're fine at this pace."

"Wait, I was..." Another moment of hesitation, gods these are frustrating. Spit it out! "I wanted to know if you would help me train, since you're really good at this, and you haven't been here very long." What, does she expect me to share the secret of Paragon? I have no damn clue how I even got that skill.

"'Really good'?" I quote. "My dear Sumia, you exaggerate." I sit up slightly. "If we didn't have Sully and Frederick around to beat the crap out of everyone, I'd be just as pathetic as the next villager." Oh, gods, how I would be... At any rate, it's not as if Paragon is a share-able thing. Pretty sure only my kid(s) will get it, and that's if I can even HAVE kids. I don't even know. The whole Dreamer deal is confusing and badly thought-out. Who even made this crap up?

"But I've noticed," she sounds like she's picking up energy and confidence AT LAST, "when you train, you don't give up until you can't stand anymore. You train until you hit your limit. Can you teach me how to do that?" You mean like I just did? Oh, gods, Shanz, remember that 150 squats you tried after your first week of the Twilight Knights? 150 squats, and I was out of shape. I could barely stand after finishing that. The friend I was Skyping with remarked on my lack of sanity for attempting such idiocy. But it got results.

"Sumia," I start with a sigh and a heave for air, "it's as simple as refusing to accept weakness. I simply scream at myself not to give up whenever I start getting tired. Look at the results." I weakly wave an arm in the air. Yeah, what results? I can't even move. I need to train more... Once I recover, of course. I'm going to be _so_ sore.

"Well... Okay, if you say so, I'll try it." Maybe this will work. Should I go drill-sergeant on her? It might help. Then again, Chrom would kill me, I'm pretty sure they have a support by now. Nah, I'll defer that role to someone who can get away with it.

"And Frederick's stupid fitness hours help, too." Oh gods, what horrifying fate did I just doom her to?

Her (quite justifiable) fear and hesitation is palpable in her stammering response: "O–oh... Well... Okay..."

Eager to save her, I add hastily, "not mandatory unless he sucks you into them, though."

She melts in relief, almost toppling over me. "Oh, thank goodness!" She picks herself up. "I'll see you later, Shanzira!" And with a trip, she dashes off to go do her own thing.

"Well," I reflect to myself, "that was odd. Well, I guess I'm becoming her teach– _fuuuuccckkk,_" I interrupt, disturbed by a new revelation, "I'm a senpai now... Okay, I think I can stand. Up!" And with a colossal effort, I pull one last sit-up, stand from this, and get walking.

* * *

**One of Shanz's only same-gender support buddies: Sumia. Nothing much to say, I'm sore and tired...  
Edit: This support happens in Chapter Fourteen: Matters of the Heart.**


	17. Shanzira and Welsh– C Support

**Shanzira and Welsh: C Support.**

* * *

So bored... I need something to kill my boredom. No good pranks to pull, I'm out of inspiration, and–

Oh, look, it's Welsh. He's always fun! "Hey!" I approach at a quick trot and come to a sudden stop before him, panting slightly.

He turns around, brow furrowed. Huh, he's getting a bit of a beard now. Someone needs to get him a razor or something. "Nani?" And he's hunching like always. He always looks irritable like this. But it's not often that he's speaking in Japanese.

So I give him a big bright smile. "Hi, that's what."

I know bits and pieces, anyways. Enough to get by, I suppose. Hopefully he'll stop after a while–"ohahyougozaimasu–" What?

The fuck was that? I can't even tell if there were words in there I could understand, because he said it so fast. I look him in the eye, fold my arms, and say "Do NOT make me pull out google translate." I can and will; I have an iPhone here, remember?

"Fufufufufu," he giggles. Oh god, giggling. Really? He straightens his back, folding his arms as well. "Nanda wa ne desu ka?"

I want to slap him so hard. "'What something something something am I?'" That's all I can guess. "I can't translate." I don't care about this being Ylisse, if he doesn't speak English soon, I'm breaking out google translate.

"Hai," he says with a giggle.

I roll my eyes. "Hi. English, please." I was so close to just screaming "ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT" but that's rude even for my standards. My fingers drift towards my spear.

He grins, showing teeth. "Hai, wakarimashita!"

"Okay fuck it." Fuck the rules, fuck the police, fuck Frederick. It's google time. "Hello, google translate!" I type in a smart little response, then say it snappily into his face. "Eigo o hanashite kudasai!" By now, I've already forgotten what the hell I meant to say. I just know it was a good response.

"Yada," Welsh answers with a shrug. Okay, fine. I key that in... Oh shit, it can't translate romaji. Fuck.

Okay, fine, I'll just translate my words into Japanese and hope to god it works. "Hai." I know now that it means "yes". Wish I'd known that before. Well, you learn new things every day.

He folds his arms again and says this next bit like he's going to don shades in the middle of it. "Omae wa no... Shinderu." There is a smug glint in his eyes and I would _kill_ to be able to understand him!

I might as well tell him. "I can't translate that, google's being a bitch. I can only translate into Japanese." Although, telling him my little weakness is probably a bad idea.

The smugness in his face goes up by a pretty large exponent. "Hai, Nihon desu."

I want to punch him so hard. "I have that translated, except what the hell does Nihon mean?" Means "yes, I am (something)." Can I throw him to Sully now?

"Nippon?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

Oh. Now I get it. "Dude, what the hell. You are not." There is no way he's actually Japanese– that's what Nihon meant, I realize.

He shrugs. "Nihon, Nipon, shikata ga nai." That's it.

"I DO NOT WATCH THIS MUCH ANIME! SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU ASSHOLE!"

I'm pretty sure that rang throughout the camp, because I just became so much more aware of people around me, particularly a bewildered Frederick. I'm trying not to cringe at this. It might be slightly visible, because he chuckles.

My response is to slap him; he only laughs harder. "If I gave you a real slap," I huff, "that would hurt. Be grateful Frederick's nearby." At this point, I'm so annoyed I'm not thinking much anymore.

And he's still laughing, but distorting it, like this: "Haahaaheeheehoohoo."

"I'm talking to a brick wall.

"La li lu le lo," he sings.

"I _was_ gonna ask you to brainstorm with me, because fuck if my brainstorm sessions aren't fun–" Good lord they really are. Nin, Eldrad, and Shio know this. "–but apparently you don't feel like speaking English, and I can't brainstorm is we can't communicate..."

"It's too fun," he snickers.

OH NOW HE'S SPEAKING ENGLISH! That's it, I'm leaving. "Bye!" I stop away to some other part of the camp. I'll just find something else to whet my boredom.

* * *

**Based this one off actual conversations, was a little hard to translate into real conversation. I also started to run out of commentary to add, oh well.**

**Still want requests. Seeya, guys!**


	18. Shanzira and Lon'qu– C Support

**Shanzira and Lon'qu: C Support.**

* * *

He's right there. Standing there, stretching, taking a rest after sparring. Sword sheathed, dangling above the cool grass, a light breeze messing with his dark hair. He's joined his hands behind his back; one over his head, the other having routed up from the downward path.

With his hands tied, he is a ripe mark.

I'm tip-toeing up behind him,, presently veeeeery grateful the sun is in my eyes. It means he won't see my shadow unless he looks behind himself, in which case, I get to practice my bullshitting skills again. Running would be a bad idea; he could chase me very eas... He wouldn't chase me at all, he'd run in the opposite direction. Right. Duh.

I'm almost there... almost there... He's lowered his arms for another stretch, and GOD DAMN IT HE TURNED AROUND.

"Woman! What are you doing here?" My god. The pitch of his voice. It goes so wonderfully high whenever anyone not in possession of the Y chromosome is nearby. I love him. Can I just marry him already so I can hear this fragment of beauty every day? Seriously, it's... Wonderful.

"Passing by," I answer coolly, hiding away my inner happiness. "Why do you ask?" I tilt my head sideways for an innocent look. Bitch, I am a great actress. Lon'qu will never know what hit him.

One of his eyes twitches as he realizes he has to endure this idiocy. "Urgh... Fine. Just..." Apparently his fear of women is so bad, it makes him fail at English. "Stay a good distance away from me." LON'QU CAN'T ENGLISH (sic) LON'QU CAN'T ENGLISH (sic)!

I smile and stand in such a posture as to make my chest look flat (which is... disappointingly hard.) "No problem!" Although the singsong tone of voice probably told him what's about to happen. TRYING FOR IT ANYWAYS.

He eyes my shiftily for a moment. What, you don't trust me? That hurts, Lon'qu. Right here. "Fine." With his approval, he turns away.

The coast is clear. Your shit is wrecked.

I tip-toe up to him and give him ONE BIG AND TIGHT HUG! I've gotten a shitload of hugging practice in my life, and now it all culminates in this one fantastic glomp! My arms have his pinned to his side, and I bury my face into his back, why does he smell good, he should be sweaty from practicing.

But I DON'T CARE! He's surprisingly fun to hug! Oh my gosh if everyone was this squeezeable, I would be content for my entire life. Seriously.

Oh, and there's an added perk: "AAHHHH!" ... He's screaming like a little girl who just found a spider in her bed.

"Oh my gods," I squeak happily, "you're so huggable!"

I can hear his desperate attempts to lower the pitch of his voice. "WOMAN, GET OFF OF ME!" _They are not working._

I nuzzle his back again, marveling at how soft his shirt is. "Noooo! You're really really soft!" (That probably came out really muffled, though.)

"I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE!" ... He's begging me? Well now. I could use this later on.

With a disappointed sigh, I step back from him. "Fine."

Red as a strawberry, he shouts (his voice back to normal), "Don't EVER do that again!" And he storms away. It almost looked like he was running with his tail tucked between his legs... Hm... This is an event to remember for sure.

I smile as I curse my 'misfortune'. "Damn. Oh well, it was worth it. I wonder if I'll be able to sneak up on him once he drops his guard?" He probably will in about a week or so. Nobody has a memory that good.

* * *

**Why did I not write this one before? It was begging to be written.**

**Still taking suggestions. By the way, Shanzira's female supports are Shio, Nineeyena, Sumia, and Cordelia, just so y'all know. Haven't worked out Shio's yet, but she can support with Nin as well.**


	19. Shanzira and Eldrad– C Support

**I was digging around in my scripts and I found something you guys might enjoy.**

**Shanzira and Eldrad, C support.**

* * *

Oooooooogg...

One of those times when being short is a disadvantage. I'm not saying it sucks, by all means I love being short. It's just when you're starving, nothing on the lower shelves looks satisfying, and you can't see into the top shelf...

I've tried looking for a stool, couldn't find one.

But, seriously, there's got to be something good up there.

"Hey, Shanzira." Sounds like Eldrad just walked up, that's the sound of his boots (to cut a long explanation short, I can tell the difference between everyone's footsteps if I've been around them long enough. True story). "Need something?"

Without looking away from the shelf I'm glaring down, I answer: "I'm hungry and I can't find anything to eat." At this point I've passed being remotely constructive about it; I'm just hating the shelf for being so high up and simultaneously joking that HAHA I'M SHORT.

I can tell he's staring at me like I'm nuts or something. "Why are you staring at the top shelf, then?" Didn't I just explain that?

I growl angrily– mind, the angry growl is intended for the shelf, but the response itself is for Eldrad. "Because it's the only part of the tent I haven't checked yet." Yes, I'm in a tent, I can hear the breeze flapping the damn canvas. Makes me want to tie down the extra fabric so it'll stop flapping because it's really annoying.

I hope I'm not getting legit angry over this, that would be stupid.

Eldrad, meanwhile, is taking his time with his response. Thinking it over and stuff. I'd be willing to bet it's a jo– "Shall I describe it to you or would you like me to find you a box?"

"Sometimes," I sigh, "I wanna smack you. And yet at the same time, that was a really good quote." That was straight out of Lord of the Rings, good books. I'm torn... Been patronized, and yet I was patronized in a damn cool way.

Eldrad chuckles at this, and hands me a wooden crate. "Here's a box, anyways."

I flip it over in my hands, considering. "I oughta hit you with it. I'm not fucking Gimli, he's the comic relief." He was more of a snarker in the books, but that's still a form of comic relief. On the other hand, I do snark as well. I'm just cutesy when I do it.

I could probably be a badass if I tried, but it would take some serious effort. And a makeover. Maybe a haircut, but I'd never cut my beautiful hair.

"What, do you expect me to take that role myself?" Oh, right, Eldrad's still here, still a jerk. Kidding.

Anyways, he asked a question. It might have been a joke, but I like to mismatch and give serious answers. "You're too tall. But you sure ain't no Legolas. You're more like..." He is NOT ARAGORN, END OF STORY- "Boromir." YUP!

He doesn't respond at first, but then turns the discussion on its head again. "What's that make you?"

I'm a hobbit, definitely, but gods not Frodo or Sam. Frodo's a damn idiot, and I'm not anywhere near as awesome as Sam. "Either Pippin or Merry. Probably Merry. Yeah, Merry. Name even suits me, see?" Right? Right?

After I've shown my cards, Eldrad snickers. "So I die at the end of the first movie? Also, you're too lighthearted, you're more like Pippin."

I fold my arms and frown like hell. "Pippin's an idiot, he looked into a damn Palantír." I am not that kind of moron, I follow orders. I don't fucking snatch a mysterious glowy orb out of Gandalf's arms while he's sleeping just to mess with it. I don't like balls that much.

Ba-dum-tish!

"Yeah, like I said," Eldrad grins.

I pick the box back up and lift it over my shoulder. "Shall I?" Let's let this action speak for itself.

Sneer. "You can't even hit me?"

The box goes higher. "Wanna bet?"

"You're hungry," okay what's the most random response I can think of, "you can't fight on an empty stomach-" FOUND IT.

_"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" _I blurt with all possible obnoxiousness. I hear everything go quiet, as though passersby just stopped to figure out what the hell they just heard.

After a few seconds of silence, Eldrad croaks out a "what?"

I smirk and put the box back down. "That's what I thought." I shift it with my feet, stand on it, and have a look at the top shelf... Ooh, hello, a pie. MINE MINE MINE! I carefully move it off of the shelf, grinning toothily from ear to ear, and settle it down on the crate (after stepping off). I grab a spoon and dig in. "Must be St-" GAG. "OH GOHDS!"

Eldrad takes frantic steps back because I've keeled over and I'm holding my stomach. "What is it?!"

I spit up pie crust and innards, desperate to wash the taste from my mouth. "That pie wasn't made by..." I cough it up again. "Stahl. It was made by Lissa." GAAAHHGGGG. "Blegh! Gods!"

I hear another step back. "I'm not doing CPR or anything."

If I weren't keeled over, I'd hit him in the face with the poison I just nearly consumed. "Thank gods for that," I choke out. "Blukh!"

He walks off like it's not his problem. "Death by pie. Lissa's not going to be happy..."

* * *

**Finished at school. Support hasn't appeared in the fic, I dunno if it will. I can only fit in so many fillers. Let this begin the next batch of supports, kindly make requests! I live off these requests! I went digging in my reviews for all my requests yesterday and wrote the scripts for all of them. SO GIVE ME MORE! Please?**

**In other news... The lambentLodestar meme: Post funny new chapter, get no reviews.**


	20. Shio and Stahl– C Support

**Shio and Stahl: C Support.**

* * *

I want to draw, but I'm not sure what. I keep thinking of a comic, you know, one of those little crappy comics I draw a lot.

You know, me, Shio. Gods this first-person thing is weird.

You know, I'll just draw something with the Shepherds in it. Shanzira doesn't have her copy of Knights of Iris here, so I can't ask her... But at least I can get the actual Shepherds to be a reference! Well, as we recruit them, I mean, it's not like I could draw Gangrel right now.

... Didn't Shanz say her iPhone still works? I should ask her about that.

Oh hey, there's Stahl. Yeah, I want to draw him. I hold up my sketchbook, you know, bracing it against my chest, and trot up to him. Gods this robe is so easy to trip over. I calmly ask him, "hey Stahl, can I ask you a favor?" Well, okay, I guess I'm asking two favors, to see if he'll do that favor... You know what forget this.

He answers, "sure. What is it?"

... Um. How do I ask him to do this? Hmmm... "I want you to make as many silly faces as you can." Yeah, that works! I just hope he'll do it. It's a weird request...

And because it's so weird, he looks confused. "Er... Sure, but why?" He asks.

OkayShioyoucandothisjustdowhatShanzirasaysandbelti tout! "So I can draw them!" I lower back to a squeak. "You've seen me draw before, right?"

Okay, the thing with my voice is that it's naturally really loud. Back when Shanzira and I lived close to each other, her dad always complained that I was really loud and I hurt his ears. So I started talking more quietly, and... I'm also an awkward person, so... yeah. I talk quietly now.

Stahl shakes his head at me. "Um, no. I didn't even know that you were an artist. Is that why Shanzira's your best friend?" Hey, he's doing that thing where he's scratching his nose. I think he was about to ask me to draw him and then realized I was already asking him to help me with that. I dunno.

"Part of it, I guess." I could ramble about the day I met Shanzira. or, sorry, that was a really long time ago. I could ramble about the day we became friends. It was at our middle school orientation, she was the kid standing to the side with a Zapdos hat (she's really into Pokemon, especially at that time). She just looked kinda lonely so I went up and talked to her. Apparently she doesn't really remember this. I need to get back on topic. "But here, let me show you–" I open up my sketchbook and pick a few good pages, revealing a doodle of Gaius and Frederick. "I draw little funny comics. They're kind of stupid, and they mostly revolve around original characters of mine–" one gets possessed by a demonic cat!– "but some of the Shepherds are in here and–"

Stahl flips a page agh no what are you doing?! Um! Uh– "Is that Chrom? And Shanzira? And Frederick, and Lissa, and there's me, too!" AW NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T TAKE THE BOOK Um oh ok oh well... I'll just hold my hands at my chest where the book was, then.

"Uh, yeah..." How do I explain these oh my gods this is so embarrassing... "Those are, um..." I mean, I drew these before I MET these guys in reality. Or, well, not in reality, in this dream-type thing and you know what let's just drop it.

He gives me back the sketchbook oh thank gods. "There are great! They're really cute and well done!" Well, I just... I mean, I'm not the best.

I point this out to him. "Oh, um, thank you." Because it'd be rude not to be grateful. "I just kind of doodle them, Shanzira's way better at this than me." Oh, gods, she is. Her drawings are AMAZING.

Stahl puts his finger on his chin and thinks. "So you do caricatures."

Huh? I think I've heard that word before, but I don't remember where. "Caricatures?" My head tilts sideways.

He leans forward and moves his hands around to better explain. "You take a person's features and distort them to look silly." Oh my gods look what he's doing with his face he's pulled his cheeks out and squinted his eyes and this is too funny.

I laugh a little. "Well, I guess I do." It's more of a mix between anime and American cartoons, like Garfield and Baby Blues and that stuff. That's quite a mutt, huh? Especially since– according to Shanzira– anime is based off of Disney cartoons. Crazy, huh?

Stahl's scratching his nose again. "So you want to do a caricature of me? For free?"

He hit the nail on the head! "Yes!" He just looks so cute and fun to draw! I can see what Shanzira's talking about, at least when she rambles about him instead of some other guy in the Shepherds. (She didn't use to ramble about ALL the guys, but now she does. It's kind of funny.)

Stahl grins wide. "Okay, then! What kind of face should I make?"

For a moment, I think that the face he's making right now is good. So I open my sketchbook, grab my quill and inkwell, and sketch this really quickly. Ugh, it really is a QUICK sketch, it's not that good. Okay, new doodle. "Just make the dumbest-looking face you can think of!"

He screws up his nose, mouth, and eyes perfectly. "Okay!"

I laugh for a whole minute before I start drawing.

* * *

**This support happened– but was not fully explored– in chapter Fourteen, Matters of the Heart. I hope I did well with the Point of View change? I need to show this to Shio to see if I got her right. I just imagined her talking in my head as I wrote this. After doing this, it struck me that she and I speak in similar ways, it's weird. OH WELL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS FOR SIX OR SEVEN YEARS.**


	21. Welsh and Sully– C Support

**Welsh and Sully: C support.**

* * *

You know, I've been drawing for a while now, but I'm still not as good as Shanz. I mean, she can draw like these elegant, pretty things, and I have this chibi-ish style. That what she calls it. And she always gets more attention for her art.

Okay, yeah, I only draw OCs for my dungeons and dragons story, but still. These guys are pretty awesome! As least Shio's nice enough to make jokes about 'em. I mean, just _Formora_. Formora is hilari–

"Hey, Welsh."

The fuck? "Neh?"

Oh, it's Sully. The redhead with short curly hair. _Pretty_ sure she gets along well with Shanz. Not with me. I know what she's about to ask, and–

"You wanna spar sometime? You've got some nice moves."

_Why_ is she grinning like that.

No, seriously, that grin is _worse_ than Shanz's "you'll find out!" grin. It's scaring me. Okay, not _really_, but it's obnoxious. She's grinning like a hungry wolf that just found yummy food.

I am _not_ wolf food.

I look back down to my drawing of Formora, my bat-winged demon with big boobs. "No thanks."

She keeps bugging me. "And why not? Afraid you'll lose?"

No. Why would she think that? "I have _better_ things to do." Like drawing. Seriously, I wanna have a whole _bunch_ of characters before I start this thing. It's gonna be so much fun. I need a spoony bard in there... As long as we don't have Shanz's stupid drunk thief, Lambda. I hate her.

Sully grabs me with one finger and pulls my head up. _Owww_. "Better than improving your chances of survival? Hah! I think that's your work ethic talking."

My answer is the most awesome answer that could ever be.

"_What_ work ethic?" HOW IS THAT NOT AWESOME?

"Exactly." Sully grabs my hand and wow her hands are tiny wait SHIT I WANNA DRAW! FUCK IT SULLY WHY?! "Now, c'mon, I'm gonna teach you a few things about fighting cavalry."

Time to scream and yell and hope someone comes to save me, please not Shanz. "No wait shit I was _drawing! No!_" I try to tug away but DAMN she is really strong! Shit! "Sully! Let go of me!"

In an ominous voice, she replies, "only once I'm finished mopping the floor with you!" Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Okay I get it! I'll never underestimate a woman again! Just let me go! Please!

SHIT I'M ABOUT TO BE TORTURED

I don't even have my swoooord!

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Welsh needed more development, so that happened. Whee. I'm afraid I don't have him quite down, I need to talk to him more. Also, my friends and I really sound alike, once you drop the different tones we use.**


	22. Eldrad and Maribelle– C Support

**Eldrad and Maribelle: C Support.**

* * *

You know, sometimes I hate the fact that my parents drummed some basic Scottish culture into my head. Seriously, I'm proud of my heritage and everything, but aren't we a little too obsessed with this guy? He was just a poet, no reason to go making a national holiday after him.

I'll admit though, out of things to mutter to yourself while fixing the supply wagon – why Anna can't do it herself, I have no clue – this is probably one of the least likely to get me weird looks.

"Scots, wha hae wi' Wallace bled, Scots, wham Bruce has aften led-"

"What _are_ you singing?" A snooty voice asked. Startled, I bolted up and – ow, my head, bad idea.

"Ware'd ye lern tae be tha' quiet?!" I yelled, nursing my forehead. Oh, there's going to be a bump there tomorrow.

"What does that even mean?" The voice asked, confused. Grumbling, I shoved myself out from under the cart and – oh, gods, I don't want to deal with this right now.

"Evening, Maribelle." I sighed. "What kind of noblewoman sneaks up on people like that?"

"The kind that knows how to speak properly, clearly," Maribelle huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at me. Woman, I know what you're trying to do, and…it _is_ working. Dammit. I just wanted five minutes – or, like, an hour – of peace and quiet doing something vaguely helpful, is that so much to ask? Why does everybody want to see me get angry all of a sudden?

"I can't exactly help my upbringing, you know." I grumbled, shoving myself back under the cart. Where did I leave that hammer?

"So you can speak properly! Astounding!" Maribelle said smugly. Woman, what is the purpose of you being here? "And to think I was going to offer you diction lessons out of the goodness of my heart! Why, they may not be necessary after all!"

"Aye, ma'am, if ah wan tae." I shot back. She wants a snark fight? I'll give her a snark fight.

"…I'm going to assume that was an insult." Maribelle said after a few seconds. Seriously? Okay, no, that was _not _that hard to decipher. I refuse to believe that might have presented you difficulty. Actually, you know what? There's a song I used to listen to that fits this situation just _perfectly._

"Well, I'm going to have tae learn to hesitate…" I sang, tapping the hammer in rhythm. "Tae make sure mah words on yer saxon ear's don't grate."

"What on earth is a saxon?!" Maribelle protested. Good, it's working.

"But I wouldnae know a sangle word tae say, if ah flattend all the vowels an threw the rrr away!" I finished with a flourish that, sadly, the world will never see due to the giant cart in the way. There were a few seconds of utter silence before Maribelle snorted.

"How uncouth."

Let's see, do I hear footsteps…yes I do! Excellent! Score one for the accent driving people insane, HA-HA! Still got to finish this cart, though, and sunlight's burning. Grumbling, I picked up a nail and started humming to myself.

Lowly, this time, no reason to repeat that conversation with somebody else because the overheard me singing some old folk song. I'm pretty sure this qualifies as a folk song at this point, it's practically our unofficial national anthem.

"But ah would walk five hundred miles, and ah would walk five hundred more…"

* * *

**Greetings. I am renegade creative genius Gone2Ground. I have temporarily hijacked this 'support log'. Resistance is futile.**

* * *

**Lamby's notes: He volunteered to write it. Practically begged me. Couldn't say no to that. Besides, he did a good job.**


End file.
